moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Life of Buddy/Transcript
Scene 1: Titles Shows a CGI version of the 1981 20th Century Fox logo. Shows 1991 Blue Sky Studios logo. (fades into South Sea Island.) text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents text: a BLUE SKY STUDIOS production (fades into Buddy's (a wiener dog) room where he is sleeping in his round bed. His alarm clock says 7:59 AM.) Buddy (softly): "Nut, the pinata's drooping. Hand me the ratchet wrench. I can fix it." (the alarm clock beeps and changes to 8:00 AM.) Buddy: "And I'm up. I'm ready to start the day." text: THE SECRET LIFE OF BUDDY (Buddy turns on his radio.) (upbeat music plays) (Buddy runs to his treadmill.) Buddy: Let's do this! Voice on the Radio:'' I got this feeling'' Inside my bones It goes electric wavy when I turn it on All through my city, and all through my home we're flying up no ceiling when we in the zone (music stops.) (Buddy's door opens and Nut (a tiny tan-skinned woman) appears.) Nut: "Buddy! Time for breakfast!" Buddy: "I'm coming!" (music resumes) Scene 2: Breakfast Table (fades into Buddy drinking juice and talking to Nut at the dining table while the music from scene 1 plays in the background.) Buddy: "Do you like 'see-food'? See?" Nut: "Don't you dare! You will go to-" (Buddy's tongue reveals butter.) Buddy: "FOOD! Ha Ha!" Nut: "Buddy, that is disgusting!" Buddy: "Oops!" (Buddy puts the food back in his mouth and Mosugaba (a giant caterpillar) crawls over to the dining table.) Mosugaba: "I was going to put on Nickelodeon, but you two keep doing this dumb 'see-food' thing! Will you guys ever stop this?" Buddy and Nut: "YES! Now leave us alone!" Musugaba: "After breakfast, go get my cocoa!" Buddy: "Okay." Nut: "Telling us to go get your cocoa. You told us repeatedly." Scene 3: The Gizmo/Pampering (Buddy goes to various rooms overnight to make a gizmo as time passes.) Buddy: "And done!" (Buddy leaves for dog pampering.) Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "Buddy, you ready to get pampered?" Buddy: "Oh no, thanks, I'm good. I will pamper other dogs." Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "Fine Buddy. Goodbye now." (time passes as the line of pets waiting to get pampered decreases, and the time of day turns to night.) Buddy: "Okay, that's everyone." Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "Come back on Monday! Substitute pampering dogs and cats are in for you the next two days." (Buddy returns home all tells Nut.) Buddy: "Nut! I pampered my friends!" Nut: "How was it?" Buddy: "Same as always." (Mosugaba walks in.) Mosugaba: "Okay you two, bedtime." Buddy and Nut: "Goodnight daddy!" (Buddy and Nut run to their rooms.) Mosugaba: "I gotta find my car keys before tomorrow." (the car keys move.) Car Key #1: "Want us?" Car Key #2: "Come and get us!" Mosugaba: "You guys just talked!" (Buddy walks downstairs.) Buddy: (gasps) Mosugaba: "Buddy! Back to bed, now!" Buddy: "OK!" Scene 4: Auditioning (Nut is in her room singing an opera.) (Buddy sings the song from Scenes 1 and 2.) Buddy: I've got that sunshine in my pocket got that good soul in my feet I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops Off-Screen Voices: Ooh! Buddy:'' I can't take my eyes up off it'' moving so phenomenally The room on lock the way we rock it So don't stop! (music stops.) Mosugaba: "Buddy, is everything all right?" Buddy: "Yes pa, I'm doing my favorite song!" Scene 5: So Many Suits (Buddy goes to a jumpsuit store called Jumping Suits.) Jumping Suit: "Welcome to Jumping Suits! How can I help you?" Buddy: "I would like a blue jumpsuit, please." Jumping Suit: "Sorry. We have no blue jumpsuits." (Buddy leaves the store.) (Buddy goes to Walmart.) Wally the Monkey: "Welcome to Walmart! How can I help you?" Buddy: "Do you have any blue jumpsuits?" Wally the Monkey: "Yes. Yes I do." (Wally finds Buddy a jumpsuit in his drawer.) Wally the Monkey: "Voila!" Buddy: "Thank you, Wally!" Wally the Monkey: "Come back soon!" (Buddy returns home with his jumpsuit.) Buddy: "Nut! I went to get a jumpsuit!" (Nut appears) Nut: "Wow Buddy, you got it at Jumping Suits!" Buddy: "No. I got it at Walmart." Scene 6: Another Line of Animals (Buddy leaves with his jumpsuit on.) Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "Buddy! You got a lot of animals waiting to get pampered." (Buddy looks at the line of animals.) Buddy: "Holy moly! I reslly do." (a bird sings Lollipop by Lil' Wayne.) Singing Bird: Lollipop Lollipop Oh lolly lolly lolly Lollipop Lollipop Oh lolly lolly lolly Lollipop! Buddy: "Way to go. You are a natural!" (the bird leaves and a pig named Pua arrives.) Pua: And now the end is near so I face the final curtain Buddy: "Okay, enough of that!" Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "How is it going?" Buddy: "OK. I should go to Roc's and get groceries." Pampering Bird: (in German accent) "Goodbye for now!" (Buddy leaves.) Scene 7: Final Plans (Don't You Worry Bout A Thing by Tori Kelly plays on the Radio.) Buddy: "I've got big plans for the night out." Nut: "Not now. Mosugaba has transformed." Buddy: "Into what?" Nut: "A moth! Come with me." Buddy: "Okay." (Buddy and Nut enter Mosugaba's cavern.) Both: "Mosugaba!" Mosugaba: "Hey guys!" Buddy: You are now a moth for the rest of your life! I knew it would happen!" Mosugaba: (smiling) "Yes!" Nut: "Want to go get some sausages?" Buddy: "Yes!" Mosugaba: "Oh yeah!" (they exit.) Scene 8: Hot Dogs (fades into Buddy, Nut, and Mosugaba going to Timmy's Sausages.) Timmy: "Hey guys!" Buddy, Nut, and Mosugaba: "Timmy!" Celebrate good times come on! Frank: It's a celebration! Timmy: "iSilencio!" All (except Timmy): There's a party going on right here! Timmy: "NO! There is not a party going on right here." Buddy: "Can we please have some Hot Dogs?" Nut: "Can we?" (Frank smiles.) Timmy: "YES!" (everyone cheers.) (Buddy finds one.) Buddy: "Yummy! I have to chew it!" (fades into the performance space.) Scene 9: The Performance (Mosugaba hands Buddy a microphone.) Mosugaba: "Now sing!" (upbeat music plays and Buddy sings.) Buddy: I got this feeling inside my bones It goes electric wavy when I turn it on (Nut sings.) Nut: And if you want it Inside your soul Both: Just open up your heart Let music take control We've got that sunshine in our pockets Got that good soul in our feet We feel that hot blood in our bodies when it drops Frank, Timmy, Wally, Mosugaba and others in the audience: Ooh! Buddy and Nut: We can't take our eyes up off it moving so phenominally the room on lock the way we rock it so don't stop! (the Car Keys walk up to the stage and sing.) Car Keys: Under the lights when everything goes No way to hide when I'm getting you close Mosugaba: "I can't stop, I won't stop!" (Wally joins the song.) Wally: When we move well you already know Mosugaba: "Let's go! Let's work!" (various others join the song.) Pua: So just imagine... Singing Bird: Just imagine... Jumping Suit: Just imagine... Wally: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feel the good-good creeping up on you when you dance, dance, dance Frank: "Come on!" All those things I shouldn't do when you dance, dance, dance Timmy: And there ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling! Frank: So just dance, dance, dance Timmy and Pampering Bird: We can't stop the feeling! Frank: So keep dancing! Buddy: "Come on!" (everyone cheers and dances.) (Buddy's Radio walks in, singing I can't stop the... ''twice.) Buddy: ''I can't stop the I can't stop the All: Nothing we can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feel the good-good creeping up on you when you dance, dance, dance All those things we shouldn't do when you dance, dance, dance And there ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing text: THE END (fade to black.) (music stops.) Final Scene: Ending Credits (fades into the disco room.) (Buddy is at a turntable.) Nut: "Cue the music!" Timmy: "Yeah!" (Buddy starts using the turntable and Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex plays.) (credits appear on a screen.) Directed by: Carlos Saldanha Co-Directed by: Jared Bush and Galen Tan Chu Produced by: Chris Meledandri Executive Producers: Chris Wedge, Lori Forte, Jerry Davis, and Doug Sweetland Screenplay by: Matthew Robinson Story by: Erica Ravinoja Music by: John Powell Editor: Dan Molina Art Director: Timothy Lamb Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney Associate Producer: Kip Lewis Story Supervisor: Karen Disher Supervising Technical Director: TJ Jackson Executive Music Producer: Harvey Mason, Jr. Casting by: Christian Kaplan (fade to black.) (Wally runs in.) Wally: "What are you still doing here? Get out of here or you will get squashed! Bye-bye!" (Wally runs away.) (credits roll.) (Shake It Off by Reese Witherspoon and Nick Kroll plays.) * Cast (in order of appearance): Hannibal Burress as Buddy / Justin Timberlake as Voice on Radio / Tara Sands as Nut / Mel Brooks as Mosugaba (Caterpillar) / Tony Shalhoub as Pampering Bird / Gwen Stefani as Car Key #1 / Albert Brooks as Car Key #2 / Anna Kendrick as Jumpsuit / Sean Cullen as Wally the Monkey / Lil' Wayne as Singing Bird / Seth MacFarlane as Pua / John Cleese as Mosugaba (Moth) / Scarlet Lastrages as Timmy / Gregory Lastrages as Frank * Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Elizabeth Daily, Beck Bennett, Jay Pharoah, David Lapkin, Annie Lennox, Quvhenzane Wallis, Eric Osmond, Cory Wallis, Leslie Jones, Amy Birnbaum, and Maddie Blaustein * Story: Story Manager is Mark Nielsen / Story Artists are David Skelly, Mark Andrews and Brenda Chapman / Additional Screenplay Material by Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Daniel Gerson, Robert L. Baird, and Steve Purcell / Story Production Assistant is Ron Smith / Script Production Assistant is Chris Vallance * Art: * Soundtrack on FOX Records * Songs: "Can't Stop the Feeling!" by Justin Timberlake with vocal performed by Hannibal Burress, "Smooth Operetta" by Tara Sands, "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne, "My Way" by Seth MacFarlane, "Don't You Worry Bout a Thing" by Tori Kelly, "Celebration" by Hannibal Burress, Tara Sands, John Cleese, and Gregory Lastrages, "Can't Stop the Feeling!" (reprise) by Hannibal Burress, Tara Sands, John Cleese, Gregory Lastrages, Scarlet Lastrages, Sean Cullen, Seth MacFarlane, Lil' Wayne, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, Albert Brooks, and Tony Shalhoub, "Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex, and "Shake It Off" by Reese Witherspoon and Nick Kroll * Special Thanks to Chris Renaud, Jim Kammerud, Steve Martino, Brian Keane, Tom J. Astle, Matt Ember, Thomas Cardone, Randy Trager, and Nash Dunnigan * Prints by Fotokem * Dolby Stereo Digital in Selected Theaters * The Digital Experience - DTS in Selected Theaters * SDDS - Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I. A. T. S. E. affiliated with AFI-CIO-CLC * Eastman Motion Picture Film * Copyright 1995 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Blue Sky Studios LLC. All rights reserved. * This motion picture was made by Blue Sky Studios for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Produced and Released by TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION * (shows a still version of the 1994 20th CEntury Fox logo.) Category:Transcripts